1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to conduit coupling devices. In particular, this invention relates to conduit coupling devices formed from couplers to connect conduits, such as arteries, veins, or the like, and to establish fluid communication therebetween and methods for establishing such fluid communication using such coupling devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Arteries supply tissue with nutrients and oxygen carried by blood. When arteries become diseased or obstructed, the delivery of blood to tissue may be compromised. When the tissue is denied nutrients and oxygen, the tissue becomes ischemic and necrotic. Healthy arteries and veins may be harvested from other parts of the body and connected to diseased or obstructed vessels to bypass diseased or obstructed portions and to restore a supply of blood to tissue, thereby reducing or preventing further tissue damage or loss.
As noted above, known surgical bypass techniques may involve the harvesting of a blood vessel from the chest wall or the leg of a patient for use as a bypass conduit. The bypass procedure involves extensive preparation of the bypass vessels; careful positioning of the bypass vessels at the bypass site; and meticulous suturing with sutures the reduced size of which may require use of optical magnification by a surgeon. Such bypass procedures are technically challenging with results highly dependent upon the skill of the surgeon. If the attachment point between the bypass vessel and the obstructed or diseased vessel is not aligned properly, a disturbance of the blood flow may occur, resulting in a reduction in the size of the opening between the vessels. Eventually, the bypass opening may close, thereby further obstructing a flow of blood to tissue.
Bypass suturing of this type is performed using a surgical procedure in which the chest wall remains open, thereby exposing the heart. Such bypass procedures may be time-consuming and, consequently, may subject a patient to prolonged anesthesia and use of a cardiopulmonary support system. Prolonged exposure of a patient to these conditions may increase the likelihood of adverse reactions including delayed recover or loss of mental faculty, stroke, or death.
One way to reduce the time during which a patient is subjected to anesthesia and cardiopulmonary support systems has been to develop less invasive approaches to cardiac surgery. While the use of less invasive procedures employing access devices called “ports” has been attempted, thus far, this approach has achieved limited acceptance due to difficulties that may arise when suturing bypass vessels from a remote location through such ports.